Marluxia
Marluxia the Graceful Assassin (Graceful Assassin's Blade), is Number 11 in Organization XIII ,the lord of Castle Oblivion and the main antagonist o fKingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Originally discovered by senior Organization members Xigbar and Xaldin, he is the mastermind of an internal rebellion in the Organization against Xemnas, and Sora's final boss. In battle, he wields a large scythe and his flower attribute. Fans often mistake his attribute for being "Death" because of his scythe, commonly associated with the Grim Reaper. Marluxia has made an appearance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and is a playable character in the multiplayer mode. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Lord of Castle Oblivion and a member of the Organization. In a move to bring the group under his control, Marluxia used Naminé to overrun Sora's memory and tried to claim the power of the Keyblade. Riku's Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Formerly Organization XIII's Number XI. He has been eliminated. He plotted an Organization rebellion and tried to seize the power of the Keyblade, but Axel's betrayal led to his destruction. Personality Marluxia's Personality is known to be very mysterious he may look like a goody two shoes but don't let his pink hair and his flower power scythe fool you, under those eyes lies an evil master. He has lots of power even more than Xemnas, the head of the Organization. He manipulates people, deceives and lies to people to get what he wants. He attempted to betray his master to become the head of the organization by using Sora. And to make Sora do what he wants he has something that he holds so dear and that's Naminé. Quotes *"Along the road ahead lies something you need. However in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." *"In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion." *"Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again." *"I've been entrusted this castle and Naminé by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the organization." *"You must eliminate the traitor." *"The keyblade's power...How I've longed to make it my own!" *"Imbeciles... You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart' yet cast aside your heart's freedom? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak! You will never defeat me!" *"Soon the emptiness will shatter your heart here in this world of nothingness! As lightless oblivion devours you drown in the ever-blooming darkness!" During Battle *"Your heart shall be judged!" *"Prepare." *"Scatter!" *"There." *"Away!" *"Hmph... so you are a hero." *"What?!" *"No Good!" *"Sink into the darkness!" *"You'll now know real fear." *"Your heart will be scattered!." *"Do you want to scream?" *"Prepare." *"The world without light!" *"Behold." *"Vanish!" *"Your heart is now in shackles!" *"Break the curse with your cards." *"The cards will determine your fate." *"Scatter to oblivion!" *"Lose everything!" *"Sulk in despair." *"The beginning of the end." *"So this... This is the heart of a hero..."